Recuerdo roto
by jacque-kari
Summary: Trata de recordar a qué olía el viento o qué llevaba él puesto. De qué color era el cielo o el simple estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo. La manera en que su corazón, que no había notado detenido hasta ese momento, volvió a la vida latiendo tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí, agitando su pecho. Necesita recordar, o al menos reconstruir el recuerdo.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo roto**_

—Todo estará bien, Hikari.

Aquellas palabras la remecen por dentro y de pronto, solo por un instante, siente como si estuviera viviendo un déjà vu.

Recuerda la calidez y seguridad mezcladas en su voz, igual que ahora. La forma en que la detuvo aquella vez, hace cuatro años, apartándola del grupo solo para decirle eso y después seguir su camino con esa ligereza que siempre lo ha caracterizado por más duro que sean los problemas, como si las palabras que pronunció entonces no repararan algo en ella, no la hicieran confiar cuando se estaba derrumbando, cuando más temió por la vida de los digimon y de los humanos, cuando más necesitaba escucharlas y era ella quien las pronunciaba para los demás.

No tiene idea de por qué. Nunca ha encontrado una razón, pero le creyó. Y quiere hacerlo de nuevo. Realmente quiere hacerlo.

Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente cuando alza la mirada desde su regazo y la posa en sus ojos.

Entonces el recuerdo se rompe irremediablemente porque no la mira de la misma forma.

Él siempre ha hablado más con sus ojos que con sus mismos labios. Generalmente ambos están en consonancia, sin embargo, ahora es diferente. La calidez sigue estando ahí, siempre está ahí cuando ella la necesita; la seguridad en cambio parece haberse evaporado. No está seguro de que todo vaya estar bien. Es más, probablemente sepa mejor que ella misma que esta vez todo acabará mal. Que esta no es una batalla que puedan ganar porque ni siquiera se les permitirá pelearla. ¿Cómo puedes tener una oportunidad cuando otros ya han dictaminado de antemano cuál será el resultado?

Daigo no sonríe, otro detalle que hace su frase más vacía y lejana a la que pronunció en esa otra oportunidad.

Solo le dedica un asentimiento antes de pasar frente a ella y encerrarse en el despacho del director. Y ella sabe que ese instante en que sus miradas conectan es todo lo que pueden permitirse, lo sabe. Tal vez por eso no puede evitar añorar más, como hace tiempo quiso más también.

Quieren hablar con él primero. No les han dicho por qué, pero hasta cierto punto lo entiende, o al menos intuye la razón que debe haber detrás. Él es el adulto y ella una niña. Eso es todo lo que los demás ven cuando los miran y todo lo que importa a juicio de ellos.

De pronto se siente claustrofóbica. En diecisiete años de escuela esta es la primera vez que está en ese desolado pasillo esperando una reprimenda. Una parte suya casi podría sonreír al pensar lo que Taichi le diría si fueran otras las circunstancias: Eres una Yagami después de todo.

Lo diría con una sonrisa que casi rozaría el orgullo, solo casi porque sus padres también estarían ahí y no admitirían que la felicitara por haber metido la pata. De todos modos se las arreglaría para guiñarle un ojo cuando su madre no estuviera mirando.

Siempre lo he sido, contestaría ella. Y luego añadiría con un tono jocoso: Solo que más lista que tú para que no me atraparan.

¿Acaso es cierto?

Ya no, aparentemente.

No tiene idea de cómo los han descubierto. Habrá sido algún compañero chismoso o quizá un profesor.

No ha parado de darle vueltas al asunto porque no tiene sentido. Siempre han sido muy cautelosos y solo falta una semana para que se gradúe.

¿Por qué ahora?

Quizá a ella no le hagan nada y es lo que menos le importa, ¿pero a él?

Lo expulsarán seguro.

Toda una prometedora carrera tirada al tacho de la basura por lo que ellos describirán como un desacierto, un desliz, un momento en que se cegó por sus instintos más bajos.

A ella la mirarán con ese aire compasivo que tanto detesta. Le dirán que está bien, que como todavía es menor de edad se dejó engatusar sin darse cuenta y que no es su culpa.

No entenderán. Los adultos nunca entienden, ¿cierto?

Menos a Hikari que tiene claro que el inicio de una historia es aquel que las personas eligen antojadizamente sin importarles lo que hay detrás, como si fueran autores de la vida misma, y peor aún, de la vida de otros.

Pero ella sabe perfectamente que su historia con Daigo comenzó mucho antes de lo que ellos creen.

No empezó en preparatoria, cuando se hizo su alumna. No empezó esa vez en que al acercarse a preguntarle algo él deslizó su mano más adelante de lo necesario y ella correspondió el gesto, haciendo que sus dedos apenas se tocaran mientras contenía el aliento. Ni siquiera cuando un día que se quedó después de clase lo encontró en la sala de profesores y sin pretenderlo se sentó a charlar con él. Tampoco cuando al salir se quedaron detenidos en el marco de la puerta y como si fueran las manecillas de un reloj que se juntan a las doce, impulsados por algo más fuerte que ellos mismos se besaron, hasta que el minuto pasó y él le dijo que lo olvidaran. Menos aún en los besos y roces que siguieron a ese.

Su historia empezó mucho antes, cuando ella tenía catorce y ni siquiera era su estudiante.

Cuando ella se quedó anclada a su mirada y sintió, por primera vez, que alguien la entendía completamente sin palabras. No solo lo que le preocupaba en ese efímero instante, sino toda la tristeza que escondía detrás de los ojos y las sonrisas. Notó el peso con el que cargaba y, sin pedir nada a cambio, lo volvió más ligero, más llevadero. Le dio un soplo de aliento.

Cierra los ojos e intenta evocar mejor ese momento. Reconstruirlo.

Trata de recordar a qué olía el viento o qué llevaba él puesto. De qué color era el cielo o el simple estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo. La manera en que su corazón, que no había notado detenido hasta ese momento, volvió a la vida latiendo tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí, agitando su pecho.

La semilla que sus palabras plantaron en su interior y cuya flor no habría de florecer sino hasta mucho después.

Lo necesita. Necesita creer, aun cuando solo se trate de una ilusión.

Quizá así puede explicárselos. Quizá así ellos entiendan que una historia es mucho más compleja de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Que a veces son los pequeños detalles los que cambian todo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Llevo varias semanas pensando en esta pareja y esa ansiedad acumulada ya no me cabía dentro, por lo que la he dejado salir en esta historia que no estaba muy bien pensada pero que necesitaba escribir.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
